From the Bottom to the Top
by Jen2261
Summary: Brittany asks a random question which reveals some interesting information. Klaine. Faberry. Brittana. Asian Fusion. Hudvans. Rated T for content. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't even know where this came from. It's about 4am and I wrote this in about 25 minutes. I just wanted to see how well I could write other pairings besides Faberry. Apparently this didn't accomplish anything since I'm barely awake. Sorry for any typos. Anyway enjoy. Faberry. Klaine. Asian Fusion. Hudvans. Brittana.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the randomness.**

* * *

"Glee club is really gay." Thirteen pairs of eyes turned to face the ditzy blonde with confusion.

"What do you mean B?" Santana ask cautiously as everyone exchanged looks. Brittany looked over at her bestfriend/girlfriend and shrugged before smiling.

"Glee club is gay." she repeated, as if it should be obvious.

"Well yeah we all know that, Lauren Zizes makes sure to tell us every day." Sam says rolling his eyes, earning a pat on the shoulder from his boyfriend. The blonde smiled greatfully up at Finn before blushing.

"No I mean Glee is really gay, like really. Me and San, Q and Rachel, Sam and Finn, Kurt and Blaine... like really gay." Brittany clarified as realization passed over the group.

"She's right. Like... everyone here is gay." Finn said frowning as he glanced around the circle at the different couples cuddled up. Brittany and Santana's pinkies were linked as the blonde rested her head on the latina's shoulder. Rachel was leaning back into Quinn, the cheerio's arms looped around her waist. Kurt and Blaine were sitting with their fingers entertwined, even Finn's hand was resting on Sam's back gently.

"Hey! Speak for yourself." Mercedes said raising her hand along with Artie, Mike and Tina quickly followed, raising their entertwined hands. Puck didn't bother moving or commenting from his spot on the couch where he was staring at the screen and pounding on the wii controller in his hand.

"I will admit it is rather ironic that out of the twelve members here, thirteen if you include Blaine, eight of us our gay." Rachel said with a smile that turned into a giggle as Quinn pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Ugh you guys are sickening." Santana said rolling her eyes as she ran her hand lovingly through Brittany's hair. Everyone decided not to mention the contradiction.

"We're like a gigantic pride parade waiting to happen." Artie commented with a laugh as everyone chuckled.

"San can we go to Cleveland Pride this year?" Brittany asked suddenly, raising her head from the other girl's shoulder. Santana smiled and kissed her lips quickly.

"Sure baby. We'll even drag Juno and the dwarf with us." Santana said as Brittany clapped excitedly. Quinn and Rachel sent the latina matching glares who just smirked and turned back to Brittany.

"So are we just going to sit around and talk alnight? I thought this was supposed to be a sleepover. Where's the facial and make-up and nail polish Q?" Mercedes asked frowning, already bored with the conversation of being reminded she was single.

"Make-up?" Artie asked with wide eyes as Rachel giggled.

"Shit! Fuck this game and fuck bowser!" Puck yelled suddenly, throwing the controller against the floor. Quinn glared at him.

"If you break my controller I'll break your face." the blonde warned, calming down a little as she felt her girlfriend rub the back of her neck soothingly.

"Chill out Q. Your controller is fine. If anything I'll break the game before I break the controller. We still have to play the MJ Experience game you got yesterday." Puck said with a grin, switching off the system with another scoff at the screen.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?" Brittany asks suddenly, staring at the other blonde across the room. Sam looks away from Finn to find the girl and smiles.

"Sure Brittany."

"I was just wonder... who tops between you guys?" The silence following the questioning is deafening, but Brittany doesn't seem to notice. Everyone is staring at Sam with wide eyes sans Brittany and Santana. One who is looking with curiousity, the other looking with a smirk.

"Actually I'm interested in that too, despite the gross factor. I always pictured Finn as being the female in the relationship."

"Very funny Santana" Finn said rolling his eyes, ignoring the laughter coming from both Santana and Quinn.

"Dude I so don't want to hear this conversation." Puck said cringing.

"I second that!" Mike said quickly.

"Ditto." Artie added. Mercedes and Tina seemed to look on with interest.

"Um well...um..." Sam stuttered and turned to Finn for some type of help.

"Come on. If you tell me I'll tell you who tops between San and I." Brittany offered as a few chuckled went throughout the room.

"B that's easy. It's not hard to figure out that S tops you babe." Puck said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Actually you'd be surprised." Quinn said as everyone's gaze shifted to her.

"Are you saying that Brittany tops the almighty badass that is Santana Lopez?" Tina asks in shock and amusement.

"Almighty badass... I like that." Puck mumbles at the girl in question shoots daggers at Quinn. The blonde simply shrugs as Brittany smiles.

"San lets me top sometimes. Not often but she does. She's a much better topper though. She does this thing with her tongue where she flicks-" the ditzy blonde is cut off by a tan hand covering her mouth as everyone stares in horror.

"Too much B. Way too much" Santana says, stretching out the 'a' to emphasize her point. Brittany nods and Sanana reculantly lets go of her mouth.

"So you guys are versitile?" Kurt asks and the cheerios meet his stare, both nodding.

"Yeah totally. It's so much fun!" Brittany admits then looks to Santana worriedly, wondering if she's said too much again. The latina simply smiles and kisses her cheek, erasing the worries.

"I never would have guessed that. Santana seems like the obvious topper just like Quinn seems like the obvious topper with Rachel." Mike admits. Laughter echos through the room and the boy frowns. "What?"

"Quinn top? Yeah right." Santana says through a laugh. Mike glances to the blonde, knowing she was probably glaring but it surprised to see her smirking as Rachel giggles into her neck.

"So you're not a topper?" Tina asks, over the initial awkwardness she had felt at first. Quinn shakes her head as Rachel giggles again.

"I'm guessing versitile?" Blaine questions and a few glances are thrown his way. He hasn't said much of anything all night. Quinn shakes her head again and a few gasps travel over the small room.

"So you're saying... that you're a strict bottom? Rachel is a strict topper?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Quinn laughed and nodded as Rachel shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I can't even visulize that." Mercedes admits shaking her head.

"I can." Puck admits with a grin as he stares at the brunette and blonde. They both roll their eyes at his obvious thoughts and turn back to the group.

"I don't understand why it's so difficult to believe. Are you saying that you think I'm not capable to top?" Rachel asks frowning.

"No, I just mean. Quinn is the head cheerleader and has this whole HBIC persona that she maintains. Its hard to think of her as being so submissive." Kurt says shaking his head.

"Especially in someting like sex." Artie adds, shaking his head as well.

"Well I'll have you know that Quinn doesn't mind submitting to me at all." Rachel says crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Quinn smiles and moves her chin to rest of the diva's shoulder, pulling her tighter against her body.

"Besides. Rach gets turned on by getting me turned on. I don't know how but she does. It doesn't take much to get her to release." Quinn says, laughing as Rachel squeaks indignantly and turns to face her.

"Quinn. I do not appreciate you revealing my sexual kinks and stimulations in front of our friends and I would greatly appreciate if you could otherwise talk-mpfftt!" Brittany giggles and turns away from the couple making out, back to the boys across from her.

"So you never answered my question." Brittany said with a smile and the blush is back on Sam's face, followed closely by one on Finn's.

"Brittany I don't think I'm comfortable-"

"Kurt! Blaine! What about you guys?" Finn says quickly hoping to avoid the subject. Santana shoots him a glare but everyone turns to the other couple expectantly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurt asks, rolling his eyes as Blaine laughs and kisses his boyfriend's hand.

"So Blaine is obviously the topper." Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and everyone has to agree, it kinda is.

"Okay this conversation was fun when we were talking about the girls, now I'm uncomfortable again. Let's find something else to do." Puck says shuddering and shaking his head.

"You're ridiculous Noah." Rachel shakes her head.

"And you're hot Rach. Now Q, go get a board game or something." Puck says frowning.

"Board game? What are you 5?" Mercedes asked rolling her eyes. Puck shrugs.

"Better than sitting here talking about everyone's sex lives." he says and Mercedes nods in agreement.

"Yeah I guess your right. It'll only be a matter of time before the conversation shifts to my lack of one."

"I can change that for you baby."

"You wish Puckerman. After what happened sophomore year you definitely won't be getting anymore of this hot chocolate anymore."

"You know how I love hot choco- oh! Q where's that bottle of vodka your mom had earlier? Let's play I never!" Puck said quickly and jumped up, heading towards the kitchen.

"Short attention span much?" Tina mutter as Quinn scowled.

"No way Puck! Hands off the liquor" the blonde shouted as she shifted from under Rachel to follow the boy out the room. "S! B! A little help?"

Brittany bounced up as Santan groaned and took her time before they hurried to follow.

"I wonder if Quinn has any good food." Mercedes muttered and stood up to follow the others.

"Wanna play mario?" Mike asked Tina with a smile. She simply nodded and they moved to the couch as Kurt and Blaine stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked the boys as the headed out the room.

"I'm going to show Blaine where the bathroom is." Kurt said over his shoulder.

"Don't get any bodily fluids anywhere or Judy will have a fit!" Rachel yelled after them before turning to Finn and Sam, the smaller boy curled into gigantor's side. "If we play truth or dare tonight I would advise you two to stay away from picking truth if you don't want everyone to find out you guys haven't done anything yet. Just a fair warning." Rachel said with a smile and stood up to go find Quinn.

Sam frowned. "How did she know?" he whispered to Finn once everyone was out of earshot. Finn chuckled and looked down at the boy in his arms.

"She's Rachel, she knows practically everything, even stuff she shouldn't." he said with a shrug. Sam gaped in amazement before reaching up to connect his lips to the other boys. So what if they weren't sexually experienced with each other yet. So what if they had been dating for 4 months without doing much more than kissing. They'd get there sooner or later, rather it be sooner.

"I'm pretty sure I'll prefer the versitile thing the most." Sam whispered with a smirk.

"Me too." Finn replied before connecting their lips again.


End file.
